bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 22-
The next morning Charles wakes up,takes a shower,changes into some clothes(some black cargo pants, some JK7 DC shoes,a black t-shirt, and a grey light corduroy long sleeve shirt),watches some tv in his room, and then decides to walk around campus.While walking he runs into Michael."Hey Michael" Charles says to Michael."Hey Charles.When do you think Vincent's going to be looking for Derby?" Michael says to Charles."Soon I guess,he's probably pissed after what I did to his car.But what I'm worried about is that he'll go after me first and then go after Derby,I should've thought that through,but I was pissed off" Charles says to Michael."Well well well speak of the devil,there's Vincent now" Michael says to Charles, as Johnny,Norton,Hal,Vance, and Lefty approach them."Where the fuck is Derby?" Johnny angrily asks Charles."Why should I tell you?" Charles asks Johnny."If you don't tell me I'll beat you to a bloody pulp.Now,where is he?!" Johnny says to Charles and picks him up by his collar."I don't know,and if you ever touch me again,I'll fucking break you arm.And I would beat you to a bloody pulp" Charles says to Johnny."You can't beat me at all,especially in your condition.shit even Michael couldn't beta me" Johnny says.causing the greasers to laugh. "Johnny,I just realized something.After staring at those bitches(the greasers) you like you boys like you like your cars.All greased up & ready to go" Michael says to Johnny."Vincent! You need to find him otherwise we can't search him" a cop says to Johnny."Well then lets go find him" Johnny says to the cop."What happened Johnny?" Charles asks Johnny,acting like he didn't know what happened(even though he did it)."Derby & Chad tagged all over greaser turf,I can tell it was them with how they wrote in their tags.But thats not why I'm pissed.They broke into my garage,wrecked my car, and stole my radio.When I find them I'm going to beat them until they cry" Johnny says to Charles."Great plan Einstien" Michael syas to Johnny."Oh,well he might be at Harrington House or something if you want to look for him" Charles says to Johnny."Thanks,now get out of my way" Johnny says and moves Charles out of his way, and then the greasers try to bump into Charles while walking by."You assholes that's why I wrecked your car,stole your radio, and then stole the other radios you stole!" Charles yells after their out of sight."Dude chill,he's just an asshole.You'll get back at him,just wait until you're better though" Michael says to Charles. "Hey guys.What just happened?" C-Money says to Charles & Michael while approaching them."Nothing.Johnny's looking for Derby to most likley beta his ashh, and then get him arrested" Charles says to C-Money."He seriously thinks Derby did all the stuff Charles did?" C-Money asks Charles."Yeah.And he's got Norton,Hal,Vance, and Lefty with him so he is going to probably jump Derby.But Charles,how are you going to get the jocks framed?" Michael says."I'll find a way" Charles says to Michael."Hey C-Money.Hey Michael" someone says while walking by them."Hey Greg" C-Money says to Greg Ryder,one of his friends."Hey man" Michale says to Greg."Who's this guy?" Greg asks C-Money."Charles.Charles this is Greg Ryder, and Greg this is Charles Cladwell.He's the guy I helped out in the king of the hill contest yesterday" C-Money says to Greg."Whats up?" Charles says to Greg."Nothing much" Greg says to Charles."Hey,did you guys hear that Johnny Vincent's car got wrecked by someone? And that the preps went around New Coventry tagging all over their turf?" Greg says to them(Charles,Michael, and C-Money)."Actually that was all Charles" C-Money says to Greg."You mean to tell me one guy tagged all over New Coventry and wrecked Johnny Vincent's car? Why?" Greg says. "Well you see I'm public enemy #1 with every clique except the bullies.And yesterday at the king of the hill match the nerds,jocks,preps, and greasers all joined together to try to basically kill me,or beat me until I wouldn't fuck with them anymore.But when me,Michael, and C-Money won Johnny called in his greasers to try to take out everyone because it was all a setup,but we still got our money.We escaped by hopping over the gate and when we got back into town,I decided to get back at the greasers & Johnny by tagging all over their turf.But to settle part of my personal vendetta with Johnny that I have now,I decided to wreck his car.While wrecking it with a baseball bat I stole his car radio, and then found 7 stolen car radios in the car,so I took them.Now to get back at the preps I stashed Johnny's car radio in Derby's room, and then to get back at the jocks I stuffed the stolen radios in Ted's,Damon's, and Casey's lockers." Charles says to Greg."So when are the greasers comming to beat Derby?" Greg asks Charles."Actually Johnny,Norton,Hal,Vance, and Lefty came by asking me where Derby was and they had the cops with them,and I told them to check Harrington House,so we should go check over there,Derby is either getting beat,searched, or arrested" Charles says to Greg."Lets go check it out then" C-Money says and they all go over to Harrington House. When they get to Harrington House they see Derby in handcuffs and Dr. Crabblesnitch is there talking to the police."Why is Mr. Harrington getting arrested?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asks the cop."He basically destroyed Johnny Vincent's car and he stole his car radio" the cop says to Crabblesnitch.Johnny and his boys are giving Derby some of the dirtiest looks.Charles is laughing at the fact Derby is getting arrested."You! Caldwell I know you had something to do with this and when I'm out tomoroow you're dead!" Derby yells at Charles."See you later Derby" Charles says to Derby."Well is that it?" a cop asks Johnny."It-" Johnny says befoe being cut off."Hey Johhny.Just so you know I heard a few jocks bragging about how they stole your other car radios" Charles says to Johnny."Where are they?" Johnny asks Charles."Probably at the gym.I heard Ted,Damon, and Casey bragging about how they got away with it.You should find them and then check their lockers to see if they have the radios there" Charles says to Johnny."Thanks.Boys(the greasers),cops,lets go" Johnny says and they go to the gym.Charles,Michael,C-Money, and Greg then follow them. When they get to the gym Charles goes inside and goes down to the locker room where the cops are searching Ted's,Damon's, and Casey's lockers, and three cops are holding onto Ted,Damon, and Casey."What the fuck are you doing? We didn't do anything!" Ted yells at the cops."We got a hint that you stole Johnny's car radios from his basically destroyed car" a cop says to Ted."Man we never even went near Johnny's car.We didn't do anything" Damon says to a cop."Hey boss! I just searched their lockers and found the car radios,all 7 of them" a cop says and comes back with the radios."You didn't even go near his car huh? You punks are under arrest" the main cop says and the cops that were restraining Ted,Damon, and Casey handcuff them and take them out of the gym,put them with Derby, and then they take them to the police car.Charles then walks out of the gym and reunites with Michael,C-Money, and Greg. "So,are you glad that you got them arrested?" Grega sks Charles."Sorta" Charles says to Greg."So,what clique are you going after next?" C-Money asks Charles."The nerds" Charles says to C-Money.Charles' phone then starts ringing."Excuse me guys this'll only be a moment" Chalres says and answers his phone."Hello? Oh hey McReary,whats up?" Charles says and walks away to talk in private."Hey guys,to be honest,I don't like that he got them arrested" Greg says to Michael & C-Money."Why? The jocks are complete assholes" C-Money says to Greg."Well thats true,but I mean that what all he's done to the cliques that ar eat peace right now will only cause problems for everyone at the school.And he act slike he's the king and that sgoing to cause him problems.Like if Hopkins finds out about this he'd probably fight him.He may be small but I think hopkins could beat his ass.And I heard he's gay" Greg says to C-Money."The only thing Charles is king at is starting more shit between him & the cliques then Christy's gossip" Michale says to Greg,joking about it.All of them then laugh."Chares gay? I don't think thats true he doesn't come off that way" C-Money say sto Greg."Well I heard it but I don't know if its true.Charles then returns from his phone call. "Well guys I think I'm going to take off.See you later.It was nice meeting you Greg" Charles says and walks off to the dorm, and then to hs room. Category:Blog posts